


Love on the Beach

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Gladio and Prompto have been keeping their relationship under wraps for a while now. But a chance for romance at Galdin Quay leads them to think it might be time to spill the beans....(Commission)





	Love on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shutterfly_Prompto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterfly_Prompto/gifts).



> Thank you so much for commissioning this story. You know how much I love Promptio, and this was an absolute joy to plan and write *heart* The original request was for these boys to sneak off for sex on the beach, and a chance for Gladio to really pleasure Prom to the max. Hopefully I managed to capture what you were looking for! It certainly hit all my fave kinks ;)

 

 

Galdin Quay, the most inviting escape in all of Lucis. Warm sand, cool water the color of the summer sky and glowing with all the fish Noctis could ever dream to catch. Staying here, they could forget their troubles for a while; forget the Empire, forget the Astrals, forget the daemons that roamed the night beyond the borders of the resort.

It was a vacation of sorts - even if they _could_ only afford to stay in the camper this time.

 _‘A bed is a bed,’_ Ignis had shrugged when he'd opened their wallet to pay. _‘We'll get the suite next time.’_

But truth be told, Gladio didn't mind the accommodations in the least. While the hotel certainly couldn't be beat in terms of luxury, there was a charm to sitting out under the stars, sharing a meal on paper plates with his closest friends. The beers tasted better, the laughter felt more real. And, as he gazed out across the table to where a certain blond was watching him over the rim of his bottle, he thought the air was a lot warmer out here, too.  

Prompto returned the smile he shot him. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but there was something playful lingering in the corner of his mouth. A question, a secret. For a moment, Gladio found himself getting lost in that smile as he had a hundred, no, _a thousand_ times before. Wondering what Prompto was thinking, what he was plotting behind his waterfall of yellow locks. When he smiled like that, after all, it almost always meant he was up to no good in the best kind of way.

It didn't take long for Gladio’s suspicions to be confirmed. Prompto was still watching him when he tipped up his drink and drained the last of it. A flash of tongue, pink and purposeful, swiped up the last few drops of beer, then the blond pushed himself to his feet. There was no announcement, no preamble. He left his chair leaning against the side of the camper and slipped out of range of the lantern's light. Out into the shadows where his hair shone bright in the moonlight, beckoning Gladio to follow like a flame to a moth.

Gladio counted the next few seconds by the sudden pounding of his heart. Beside him, Noct was still talking, laughing even with his eyes glued to a game of King's Knight on his phone. Ignis, too, was distracted by something in his notepad - a shopping list, or a new recipe he'd jotted down earlier in the day most like - and hadn't seemed to notice Prompto leave the table at all.

 _Perfect_.

Polishing off his own beer, Gladio brought the bottle down with a little more excitement than was probably necessary. "Be right back," he said suddenly, catching glances from both of his friends. "Just, uh, gonna go for a jog."

"Right now?" Noct asked, and his eyebrows screwed together in a mixture of disbelief and disgust.

"I concur. It's late, Gladio. The beach will still be there in the morning."

Eyes still locked on Prompto's shadow moving ever further away, Gladio smirked. "Fitness waits for no man, Igs." And with that he excused himself, taking off in a slow run toward the beach until he could feel the grass give way to sand underfoot.

First one boot, then the other came off, and he tucked his socks into the top of each. Leaving those behind, he worked on his belt next, loosening the buckle as he fought for balance on the loose ground. Up ahead, he could make out the shape of a large boulder only meters from the edge of the coast, where the sea lapped at the beach in its slow, steady pace. The sound was rhythmic, just loud enough, Gladio thought, to cut out the din of the guests at the Mother of Pearl across the way - and to offer them what he hoped would be a little privacy.

Prompto was waiting for him behind the rocks. His blue eyes caught in the moonlight, glittered as he cast up an inviting smile, but there was nothing either of them needed to say. Strong arms found their way around that slender waist, and Gladio pulled the blond in close for a long, _long_ overdue kiss.  

How long had it been since they'd been able to sneak away like this? Days, certainly, maybe a week or more. At least since that night in the Myrlwood when they'd managed a few minutes alone behind the waterfall. Holding back so long was taking its toll on both of them. It was so hard, Gladio thought as he dipped his fingers into the back of Prompto's jeans, being so damned close all the time and yet having to deny themselves. In the tent, sleeping just out of reach; in the car, exchanging heated looks in the rearview mirror, but never able to touch.

Prompto's back hit the rock and he moaned into Gladio's mouth. Needy, desperate, and of course he understood. He could feel it, too, the way the seconds seemed to tick away around them like a physical force, counting down to the end of their stolen time. They'd have to go back eventually - back to the camper, back to their friends. Back to hiding their true feelings behind jests and taunts, pretending that what they had wasn't magical, wasn't real.

The realest thing Gladio had ever felt in his life, if he was being honest.

Into the kiss, Prompto's lips stretched tellingly. "Stop thinking so hard, big guy," he smirked. "We've got more important stuff to do."

"I know, baby." The words brought him back to the present moment. Back to the heat of Prom's body pressed against his, the feel of his lips and his fingers already working his shirt open. "I know, but... _gods_ , Prom. How long are we gonna keep doin' this?"

"Doing what?"

"Hiding this. Hiding _us_." He brushed his lips over Prompto's again and felt him shiver in his arms. Delicious, so perfectly sweet. It made his chest tighten with emotion even as the last of his blood drained south.

But if Prompto noticed the way his voice hitched when he spoke, he kept his comments to himself. "We've talked about this. The guys would freak if they knew we were... _y'know_."

"Fucking?"

"R-right." Despite the cool light of the moon tinting his skin, there was no mistaking the flush of color to those freckle-kissed cheeks. "Fucking."

Gladio couldn't deny how hearing that word tumble almost shyly from Prompto's lips made him feel. How badly he wanted to do away with the barriers of clothing that still separated them, bury himself in that familiar heat and stay, as long as time allowed, locked together with him. Longer, even, though he knew Prompto was right.

They only had this moment. And so he'd do his best not to waste it.

With a final, lasting kiss to seal the promise, Gladio stroked his hand over the hardness growing between Prompto's thighs. Again, kneading the heel of his palm into the spot until the blond whined, shivered, and his eyes grew dark in the moonlight. Beautiful. Tempting. How could Gladio ever resist?

He dropped to his knees then, not bothering with a warning. Unbuckled Prompto's belt, his jeans, released his cock into the warm, salty sea air. Already the head was swollen, slick where his need leaked in small drops from the slit there, and it throbbed in response to Gladio's fingers squeezing around it.

" _O-ohh, gods_...."

"You look so good like this, babe."

" _Gladio_...."

The last syllable was lost in a moan, unhindered as it spilled from Prompto's lips. Like a refreshing summer rain, the sound of it washed over Gladio, encouraging him to once more run the flat of his tongue along the underside from base to tip. He paused, swirled it there before dipping in for a quick taste, then surged forward to close his lips around the rest of the head.

More praise rained down on him. Gladio drank it in, swallowed it back just as readily as he swallowed Prompto's cock back into his throat. By now, he knew how to push his limits to bring Prompto to the edge as quickly as possible. How to use his tongue, his lips, his low, thrumming voice to coax him ever closer to orgasm. Until he could feel those soft thighs quaking under his touch, and the fingers sliding back through his hair clutched at him in warning and in need.

Usually, that would be his cue to pull back. But that night, exposed under the stars and chest still tight with something more than the desire to rush, Gladio chose not to stop. Even when he heard Prompto hissing at him from above, even when those trembling fingers tugged at his roots with urgency, he kept going, kept sucking his lover down because he needed the release just as badly.

One last pass was enough to have Prompto coming undone. His cries turned to muffled, gasping moans behind his hand, and unable to hold back he spilled himself into the heat of Gladio's mouth.

" _F-fuu...uck...!_ " Shuddering, lips grasping for much needed air, Prompto slumped back against the rock. "Fuck," he swore again, and blue eyes fluttered open in confusion. "What's...the big idea, Gladdy? I told you to st--"

"I love you."

"...w-wha...?"

"I love you," Gladio repeated. He'd pushed himself to his feet, already taking up position once again in the space between Prompto's legs. He settled in easily, collecting the smaller man into his arms and guiding their foreheads to press together. Lips brushed. The wetness that had been stinging Prompto's eyes in the wake of his climax turned to proper tears, welled up to roll down his freckled cheeks.

"Me, too," came the answer, and when their mouths met the next time there was a different kind of urgency in the kiss.

It was Prompto who, after a long moment and several desperate attempts to dry his face later, finally broke away first. There was a smile in the look he gave Gladio. Tender, but still a hint of playfulness lingering in the corners. Even without words, Gladio could sense his intention. Could feel his desire already swelling again where their hips met, nearly as potent as his own.

While he watched on, Prompto wriggled out of his boots, his socks, and finally his pants. Shucked off his jacket and tossed it aside, leaving his tank top the only obstacle between them - until Gladio took the liberty of tugging that over his head, too. Naked, skin practically glowing in the moonlight, Prompto turned around to face the boulder instead, and winked over his shoulder as he draped himself across it.

"You gonna make me beg, big guy?"

Tempting though the idea was, Gladio had neither the time nor the patience for more teasing. Prompto made such an inviting display, spread out before him like an endless gourmet feast. No amount of strength or discipline could have kept him from digging in like a man starved, and so that's precisely what he did.

The sound of his palm striking the supple curve of Prompto's ass rang out around them. Swallowed up quickly, perhaps, in the waves that still lapped at the shore, but it still had the desired effect. Blue eyes rolled back. Prompto arched his hips up, silently begging for more with every tremble of his parted lips.

Again, Gladio smacked across both offered cheeks, and a third time. Then, just as the surface of Prompto's skin was beginning to blossom with a pretty red, Gladio grabbed up a handful of ass in each hand, spread him wide, and dove in tongue-first.

Prompto always opened easily for him. Whether he used his mouth, his fingers, or (when they had the time) the blond's favorite toys, Prompto's body always seemed to respond with enthusiasm equal to his own. That night was no exception, either. Each swipe of his tongue had tight muscles loosening a little more, quivering as eagerly as Prom's own mewling gasps. Before long, Gladio was able to work his way inside, just enough to taste the heat he craved to feel around him.

Fingers tugged at his locks, and this time Gladio obeyed. He kissed his way up the cleft of Prompto's ass as his hands made short work of his own clothing. Shoved his pants down to his knees at the same time his lips brushed over the small of Prom's back, and they shuddered together. Up, _up_ the length of his arched spine, trailing heated kisses over even hotter skin, until their bodies slotted perfectly into place. Gladio's cock nudging against his slick opening left Prompto clinging to the rock, his knuckles white with anticipation, with _need_. And just as Gladio found the sensitive flesh of his neck, he pushed his hips forward to sink into paradise.

Heat like the inferno atop Mount Ravatogh engulfed him. Spun his head round until he was forced to dig his fingers into Prompto's skin just to stay upright. Maybe he groaned, or maybe that was the body beneath him - it was too hard to tell in that moment where he ended and Prompto began. Deeper, another inch, two, and he finally released the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"Gladio, p-please," Prompto half-moaned, half-cried into the night air. "You gotta...m-move!"

 _Right, fuck._ Thoughts were difficult, and forcing his limbs to respond even more so. Under him, the sand shifted and gave each time he adjusted his feet, but the boulder held firm. As did Prompto's shoulders where he gripped them, using the blond's own body for leverage to thrust deeper, faster. Building up a frantic momentum that was pulling ragged cries from Prom's throat each time he slammed against his inner walls. _Fuck_ , how had they survived so long without this? Why did they deny themselves this pleasure, this bliss, when it was literally just within reach all the time?

Gladio grit his teeth and buried himself to the hilt on the next thrust.

" _F...fuck!_ Gla...dio! I'm go...gonna....!"

 _Gods_. He was reaching his limits, as well, if the burning tightness in his gut was any clue. But as much as his body craved release, as much as they'd both chased this, tipping over that edge meant bringing this to an end again. It meant going back to camp, putting on their masks, waiting silently for another chance at stolen time.

Conflicted, Gladio clung to Prompto as his heart and body warred for dominance.

Until, at last, those soft, blue eyes glanced back, and his mind was made up for him. "Turn around, baby," he growled. "I wanna watch you cum."

Prompto didn't hesitate. With Gladio's help, he flipped over on the surface of the rock, ignoring the way it dug into his back with his lover's full weight on him. They kissed only once, a sweet, tender gesture, before Prom's fingers snaked their way down between his legs. With Gladio inside him, grinding in slow, deep motions against his hips, he began to stroke himself, twist and flick his wrist in increasingly erratic pumps. His breath caught and his eyes screwed up. His pretty, kiss-bruised lips parted wide, and his gasping moans as he came fell unbridled into the space around them.

It was only then, watching Prompto spill his pleasure onto his fist and stomach, feeling that perfect heat squeeze vice-like around him, that Gladio finally gave in to his own needs. With a final thrust into that tight channel, the orgasm that had been building in his gut crashed over him like a tidal wave. Powerful, blocking out all else but the pleasure that flooded his every vein. He shuddered against it, felt Prompto's arms circle around him and was glad for their strength.

It was Prompto that kept him grounded. Prompto that kept him from being washed back out to sea.

By the time he forced his eyes open again, soft blue ones were already watching him. Prompto grinned, albeit sleepily, and wriggled his hips as if to say, _let me up, big guy._ Slowly, Gladio took the hint. He found his footing on the sand before carefully untangling their bodies. Tried not to stare at the trail of milky white that trickled down from Prompto's ass, and focused on helping him balance on his own sea legs instead. The blond giggled, wobbled, righted himself, and together they made for the edge of the water hand in hand.

Shedding the last of his clothing, Gladio waded into the waves right behind Prom. "Lemme help, babe," he laughed, and was met with another kiss when he tried to reach out. Cleaning up, he'd found, sometimes took longer than the sex itself - not that he was complaining. Even with the cool water lapping at their thighs, he was still eager for as much of Prompto as he could get. Smiling, laughing, exchanging kiss for kiss, Gladio gradually managed to distract his lover long enough to wash the evidence from them both. First their cocks, then Prom's stomach, and finally up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Prompto, laughing, batted his hand away. "Dude, watch the hair."

"Oh, you're worried I'll mess it up?" A smirk, dark and playful, spread across Gladio's face. "Guess I'd better not do this, then."

"Hey!" The blond sputtered as a splash of water hit his face. It barely missed his bangs, but before he'd even finished wiping the rest from his cheeks a second splash was incoming. That one caught him in the chest, and he shivered as he spun around for defense. "Dude! Double-tap, that's cheating!"

"Gotta be faster, then," Gladio teased. He dodged a blind splash while Prompto was still turned, and instead skirted around to stay behind him. Just as the blond wiped the last of the water from his eyes, Gladio lunged forward and scooped him up into his arms.

The yelp Prompto gave quickly melted into another series of giggles. "N-no fair, you know how much your beard tickles." But he didn't push Gladio away, nor did he resist when the kisses that were traveling up his neck reached his jaw, his cheek, and finally his lips.

Gladio pulled away from the kiss to see those blue eyes smiling up at him as brightly as ever.

"You're beautiful," he breathed in admiration. "Even if you do taste like seaweed."  

Prompto groaned aloud. "Ugh! Well, you.... You taste like my dick!"

"I happen to love your dick."

"Oh. Em. _Gee_ ." If those freckled cheeks turned any redder, Gladio worried Prompto was going to melt right down into the sea. "You're a total pervert, you know that? But....I still love you. Like, a lot." Okay, so he hadn't melted yet. " _A lot,_ a lot."

"Prom, baby. I love the fuck outta you."

"I don't wanna go back just yet."

"Yeah. Me, either." All around them, time was ticking faster, loud as their heartbeats as the moon dipped lower in the dark sky. Gladio buried his face in (only slightly damp) blond locks and sighed. "We don't have much of a choice, though. They'll come looking for us if we're gone too long."

"I...I know." Familiar fingers traced the outlines of the ink on his chest. Prompto sighed, as well. "Maybe you were right, Gladio. Maybe...we ought to tell them. Y'know, about us."

"About us fucking?"

A swift pinch. "About _us_."

"Mmm." Gladio glanced up at the beach, across the moonlit patterns in the sand to the camper where Noct and Iggy were probably still sitting outside. Gaming, chatting, starting to wonder where their two friends had gone.

Time had just about run up.

"...Yeah, maybe. I could use a hot shower first, though. And another beer."

"Liquid courage. Definitely."

"C'mon, babe. Let's get dressed."

They walked together most of the way back, fingers intertwined and their hands swinging idly between them. When they reached the edge of the grass, however, Gladio picked up speed. He'd go in first, like usual, and Prompto would follow a few minutes later; less suspicious that way, though it always hurt to feel those fingers slip from his grasp.

 _This is the last time_ , Gladio swore to himself, and hurried faster toward the camper's lights.

Noct was, just as he'd expected, still seated at the table outside, boots kicked up on an empty chair and game still chiming on his phone. Ignis, too, sat across from him with a fresh cup of coffee and a book in place of his notepad. "How was your run?" he asked without either of them looking up.

Gladio swallowed. "Good. Real good. Need to, _uh_ , wash up, if that's cool."

"Yeah, cool, whatever," Noct shrugged, and reached out to grab a handful of chips from a bag in front of him.

"Thanks. Cool." Something felt...odd. Too easy, or maybe that was just his nerves talking. Not wanting to stick around to find out, Gladio practically jogged the rest of the way inside the camper, and beelined for the shower as fast as he could.

Prompto arrived precisely three minutes later, right on cue. His hair was still damp and his clothes mussed in places, and despite his best efforts he couldn't seem to wipe the smile that lingered on his lips. Dead giveaways, he thought, if either Noctis or Iggy had bothered to look up as he strode past them toward the open door.

"How was your whatever?" Noct asked in a voice that said he really couldn't have cared less.

The blond bit his lip. "Good. Yep, good. Gonna take a shower, 'kay?"

"I believe Gladio's in there at the moment," Ignis said into his book.

"Oh. No problem." But he didn't wait, and neither did they try to stop him. He rushed into the camper just as Noct chomped down on another handful of chips.

Silence fell outside, broken only by the occasional crunch from the prince's side of the table, or Ignis flipping a page in his book. For several moments, nothing very interesting seemed to happen at all. Then footsteps inside the caravan, followed by the creak of the door on its weathered hinges, and Gladio popped his shampoo-soaked head out into the night.

He wore a serious - even somber - frown as he announced, "Just so you guys know, Prompto and I are dating."

At the table, Noct rolled his eyes at the screen of his phone. "We know."

"Uhh. No, I mean," Gladio tried again, eyebrows screwing together. "We're _dating_ . We've _been_ dating. Sex and everything.

This time, it was Ignis who answered him. "We _know_. It isn't like you two are very subtle."

" _Or_ quiet," the prince added.

Gladio's jaw swung in midair. He snapped it shut as he drummed his fingers nervously on the frame of the door. Tapped his bare feet and stared, unblinking, at the disinterested expressions his two friends still wore. "Oh," was all he could manage at first. "Okay. Cool. That's cool."

A wave from Noct. Ignis flipped another page of his book. And in the silence that followed, Gladio took his chance to slip away from the scene. Back down the hall toward the sound of running water, where his shock transformed first into a grin, and finally laughter once he reached the safety of Prompto's arms.

"They knew," he said, pressing a flurry of kisses to freckled skin. " _They knew!"_

Blue eyes blinked in slow understanding. With it came relief, and soon Prompto was joining him in laughter as hot water cascaded down around them both. "Guess this means we don't have to hide anymore. No more pretending. No more sneaking around."

"No more secret sex on the beach?"

To Gladio's great delight, Prompto raked his teeth over his bottom lip before replying, in his most mischievous tone, "Well, maybe not _never_."


End file.
